Stealth Owl
"Luck? Who needs luck? See you soon, General!" ''-Stealth Owl'' Story Stealth Owl was a young soldier in a secret elite commando group based in Alaska. After his unit was disbanded, CT Special Forces, who provided him with additional training in modern infiltration techniques, recruited him. His partner, before Raptor, was Anton Call. Quotes "Ow!" - when is hit by something or someone. "Right in the head." "Good... They're improving..." "Orton, don't let that mobile target out of your sight! Dereck, bring in your elbow when you take aim or you won't hit the mark!!" "They've got potential, but sometimes i worry they'll forget their ammunition when they launch an assault..." - Owl answers to Raptor and says that they forgot their ammo. "You know what I mean Raptor. These soldiers might think I'm being too hard on them, but I'm just trying to get them back to headquarters in one piece." "Look at them. Can you picture these recruits out in the field?" "OK, Tracy, we're getting ready." "You know what your problem is Raptor? you talk too much..." "That's not surprising. He has a Council meeting this morning. You know what he thinks of pencil pushers..." "Roger..." "Tracy? I'm on board." "Roger that..." "Charge neutralized." "What are my objectives?" "Any opposition during the drop?" "Roger. I'll establish radio contact after I drop." "Chute opened, landing zone in sight, I'll be on the ground in thirty seconds." "Tracy? I'm in position, what's the status?" "OK, are there any civilians left?" "Roger that, Tracy." "They're relay terminals, Tracy, not explosives." "The one I just intercepted looks like a transfer post. They must be using them to hack into the banks servers to intercept communications." "Roger." "Tracy, It's another relay station. I don't think these guys were just interested in destroying the city?" "Should I proceed to the next signal?" "OK, Tracy, the last relay was terminated. "I'm in place, Tracy." "Tracy? Tracy?!" "Tracy, I need back-up!" "Yep. He couldn't wait to meet you..." "OK, Tracy, I'm awaiting orders." "I'm in, Tracy." "Damn it!... Tracy, the ignition sequence has already been triggered. They're going to launch the missile." "Negative." "But where? this complex is enormous!" "Should I stay in stealth mode?" "Do you know how to stop the ignition sequence?" "If you triggered it. you can stop it. Now you're going to follow me and neutralize that missile. I'll take care of the terrorists... Hurry, Time's running out!" "I found the hostages. they're taking care of the launcher." "Good work!" "Tracy? the missile's been neutralized. awaiting evacuation." "Landing point in sight..." "Roger that. Tracy, Tell Raptor to keep his eyes on the road..." "Tracy?" "First charge activated!" "Second charge activated." "Third charge activated." "Command center secured. I've discovered a satellite communications module, any instructions?" "With pleasure..." CT Special Force He was in active combat during the Snow Covered Mountains and The Forbidden City levels. Snow Covered Mountains During the Snow Covered Mountains level, Stealth Owl had to fight his way through a mountain to find (NAME REQUIRED.) If the player decides to arrest (NAME REQUIRED,) then they get an extra life. Upon reaching the third part of the level, he had to face an unidentified armored truck. After defeating the truck, his mission was complete. Forbidden City In the Forbidden City, Stealth Owl had to fight his way through the Network's remaining terrorists towards (NAME REQUIRED.) In order to be near his objective, Stealth Owl was sent in through the use of a helicopter. Upon killing (NAME REQUIRED,) Stealth Owl is inquired by the General about the B-plan. Stealth Owl responded with a "Maybe I'll tell you after the next mission." After this conversation, the game ends. CT Special Force 2 : Back In The Trenches Stealth Owl returns in the second instalment of the series, with new abilities. He can now use a knife in close range combat, and can roll to evade danger, or for the player to travel faster. He has new animations if the player waits long enough. One is he will flip his knife a couple times, or he will use a radio that is unusually large for the characters of the series. CT Special Force 3 Bioterror Appears in the third instalment. He can throw grenades and uses only a Pistol and a Assault rifle. CT Special Force Fire for Effect Appears in missions where including him. Gallery ct-special-forces-4e261ac910b9b.jpg|Stealth Owl, as seen in CT Special Force Fire for Effect. ct-special-forces-4e261aca137d8.jpg|A 3D model view of Stealth Owl in Fire for Effect. ct-special-forces-4e261aca7255d.jpg|A side view of Stealth Owl's mask. ct-special-forces-4e261acb06fbc.jpg|Stealth Owl's face, as seen in Fire for Effect. CT image 1.jpg|Stealth Owl, as seen in game, during CT Special Force. Notes It should be noted that like Raptor, Stealth Owl's looks change from game to game and in images. Some images show him with a respirator/ gas mask on his chin, others on his left cheek. Category:Character Category:Main Character